Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!
Episode Summary When Candace discovers that her mother is Lindana, Linda is invited to participate in a reunion concert of the 80s. Lawrence feels depressed because his wife is going to forget him because she will meet exciting and fun people, so Phineas and Ferb decide to turn him into "Max Modem", an unknown singer from the 80s. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants Danville to believe that he's the king and leader of a group of aliens. Songs *''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!'' *''She's Got an Alien Heart'' End Credits Last verse of She's Got an Alien Heart. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He stands at middle of the sofa as it flips over. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 23, 2010, also in Disney Channel Taiwan on August 8, 2010 and in English at Disney Channel Asia on August 22, 2010. * The first information about this episode was revealed in an April 17, 2009 article in the St. Petersburg Times ''St. Petersburg Times interview with Povenmire & Marsh * This is the first episode when Ferb says to Phineas what to do and his name. * This is the first episode when it's shown that Phineas and Ferb know that Linda was a famous singer, but they say that they knew it before, but not Candace. * Linda can't recognize Lawrence as Max Modem. * Doofenshmirtz builds a robot that can't recognize Perry without his hat. * This is the first episode where Lawrence is shown singing alone. * This episode reveals that Linda was just lip syncs "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" and before with her one-hit wonder day. * The Charity Girl from Finding Mary McGuffin makes an appearence in this episode. Her name was also revealed as Ellie. Continuity * ''I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! is played again, but not full, but for first time is heard the second verse. * This is other episode when Phineas and Ferb don't build a giant or out of logic project, just help Lawrence to create a non-exist famous singer of the '80's. ("Tip of the Day") * Dr. Doofenshmirtz stands on a soap crate, like Phineas in "Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs To You!". * During the song "She's Got An Alien Heart!", the front row chanters are the same people from the Aglet Awareness concert, and are wearing aglets. ("Tip of the Day") Allusions * The Jetsons - Lawrence's suit and the ring on the top of his hair is similar to this cartoon. * Space Invaders - The row-position of the aliens' hologram, and the way they move, is very similar to this video game. * Playback rate - There are a lot of allusions to the urban legend about performers on stage only miming in the performance while a recorder plays back their song. * Max Headroom - The name and looks of Max Modem is obviously a parody of the famous Max Headroom from the famous Coke ads and TV show of the 80s. * Daft Punk - The robot musicians behind Lawrence is an allusion to the "robotic looking" players in the electronic band Daft Punk. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Unaired Episodes